En la parada del autobús
by Lena-kun
Summary: Los dos Shinigamis de la 10º División esperan el autobús... Traducción de Yury y Samusa.


¡Jojojo! Otra traducción xD. Explico el porqué elegí este fic abajo, mejor la parte de arriba para cosas técnicas.

**Disclaimer (Serie)**: Bleach, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, la Halibel iba para la tumba (HdP... y eso que me caía bien) y Hitsu-chan y Matsu-kun serían los protas de Bleach xD.

**Disclarimer (Fic)**: Este fic no me pertenece. Pertenece a sus autoras **Samusa** y **Yuri**, a las que estoy eternamente agradecida por dejarme traducir este fic.

**Nota: **Este fic es puro diálogo. Es un estilo de escritura (ahora mismo no me acuerdo de su nombre xD) en el que las acciones y descripciones se ven todas a través del diálogo. Aun así, te partes el culo con el fic xD.

¡Ah! **_NO PAIRING_**

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**En la estación de autobús.**

**-**¿Taicho?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo llegará el autobús?

-En media hora si leí el plano correctamente.

-Hm, ¿Y qué vamos a hacer hasta entonces, Taicho?

-Sentarnos.

-¿Y entonces?

-Esperar.

-Oh… ¿Taicho?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué podremos hacer mientras esperamos?

-Nada, nosotros esperaremos.

-¡Pero Taicho! Eso es aburrido. Vamos a hablar.

-…

-¿Cuál es su película favorita?

-…

-¿Taicho?

-¡No tengo ninguna! ¿Satisfecha?

-No, absolutamente no. ¿Quiere ver algunas películas cuando lleguemos a casa?

-No.

-… ¿Taicho?

-Estoy ocupado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué esta haciendo, Taicho?

-¡Esperando!

-¡Taicho! ¡No puede solo esperar! Eso es aburrido.

-No lo es. Ahora, cállate y espera el autobús. Tú eres la que no fuiste suficientemente rápida y nosotros lo perdimos. ¡No fui yo quien gritó que se marchaba sin nosotros!

-Hm… ¿Cuánto tiempo queda ahora?

-No lo sé. No tengo reloj.

-Hm, ¿Taicho?

-¿Matsumoto?

-¿Sí, Taicho?

-… ¿Matsumoto?

-¿Taicho?

-¿¡Qué!?

-Uh… Ahora he olvidado que quería decirle.

-Eso pasa.

-¡AH! Ahora lo acabo de recordar. ¡Juguemos a algo!

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Matsumoto, por favor, hazme un favor y estate tranquila.

-…

-¡MATSUMOTO! ¡Deja de empujarme!

-¡Pero Taicho! Estoy aburrida y usted dice que debería estar tranquila.

-Sí, deberías.

-No puedo.

-…

-¿Taichooooo?

-…

-¿Esta enfadado, Taicho?

-… … … ¡No!

-¡Uf! ¡Entonces me alegro!

-¡MATSUMOTO!

-¿Sí, Taicho?

-¡Para!

-¿Taicho?

-…

- ¿Por qué esta sentado dos sitios más lejos de mi ahora?

-¿Qué razón podría ser?

-Hm… Mi derecha, el asiento de mi derecha esta vacío. Deseo que mi Taicho se siente aquí.

-…

-¡AH! ¡Taicho, el autobús!

-¡Ese es el incorrecto! Nosotros perdimos el número tres, ¿Recuerdas?

-¿En serio, Taicho?

-Sí, siéntate otra vez… pero no a mi lado.

-Taicho, ahora esta enfadado ¿No?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-…

-¿Taicho?

-…

-¿Cómo puede sentarse ahí y no hacer nada? Es aburrido.

-No lo es.

-Seguro que sí.

-¡Pssht!

-¿Por qué "pssht?

-¡Cállate!

-No quiero.

-Matsumoto, la gente ya nos esta mirando.

-No están aburridos, a diferencia de mí.

-…

- Veo una cosita que tú no ves y que eeeeesssssss… blanca.

-Las nubes.

-Uhm… no, pero siga, Taicho.

-La camiseta de esa mujer.

-… no.

-¿La casa?

-Falló otra vez.

-¿El coche?

-Falso, falso, falso.

-… … ¿Tus zapatos?

-¿Son monos, verdad?

-…

-No son tampoco, tiene que seguir preguntando.

-¿La mariposa?

-¿Dónde?

-Allí, en el arbusto.

-¿Dónde, dónde? No puedo verla.

-Ahí, ¿La ves?

-¡Ah! … No, no es eso.

-…

-¡No se rinda!

-No tengo ninguna pista. Aquí no hay nada más blanco. ¿La señal?

-No. ¡Oh, Taicho, es realmente fácil!

-¡Reduce las cosas!

-Hmmmmm… Me gusta jugar con él, pero no me lo permiten.

-Una cosa que te guste… ¡Matsumoto! ¡Mi pelo no es parte de este juego! Para.

-Ah, vamos Taicho. Esto es divertido.

-No.

-Seguro que lo es y es mejor que solo esperar.

-…

-Taicho ¿Cuánto queda?

-Pregúntale a alguien.

-¿Que autobús tenemos que coger?

-Deberías saberlo, eres tú la que gritó que era el número tres.

-¿Podría alguien decirme por favor cuando llega el número treeeeeeeeeeess?

-…

-Todos ellos me miran tontamente, pero nadie… Taicho, se ha vuelto a cambiar de sitio otra vez.

-Con una buena razón.

-Usted es malo.

-Bien.

-¡Mi Taicho es maaaaaaloooooo!

-Grita más fuerte y la gente de dos calles más lejos lo sabrá también.

-Ph, ¿Ellos quieren saberlo?

-¡Matsumoto!

-¿Sí, Taicho?

-…

-Argh, estos asientos son incómodos. ¡No puedo sentarme más!

-Entonces levántate.

-Pero entonces tengo que estar levantada.

-Sentada o levantada, toma una decisión pero para de machacar mis nervios.

-¿Puedo sentarme en su regazo?

-¡NO!

-¿Quiere sentarse en el mio?

-¡MATSUMOTO!

-¡Taicho! ¡Si grita más fuerte la gente de dos calles más lejos sabrá como me llamo!

-…

-Pero no importa, nadie lo grita de forma tan agradable como usted.

-…

-¡T-Taicho!

-¡Para de seguirme cuando estoy intentando escapar de ti!

-¡Pero Taicho! Solo estoy aburrida.

-¿Es mi problema? Deja de mirarme estúpida, ¿Nunca has visto a nadie molesto?

-Taicho, estése calmado. Parece tenso.

-¿De quién es la culpa de eso?

-… ¿Le doy un masaje?

-¡Vete por ahí!

-No puedo dejarle solo.

-Eso es exactamente lo que yo quiero.

-… Taicho…

-…

-¡EL AUTOBÚS ESTA LLEGANDO!

-¡Gracias, Dios!

-¡Oh, Taicho! ¡Tengo una idea!

-Entra.

-Nosotros podríamos ir a comer algo antes de irnos a casa.

-¡El autobús esta aquí! ¿No podías haberlo dicho más pronto?

-No.

-…

-¡Taicho espera! ¡Usted tiene hambre también!

-¡He esperado aquí y ahora yo me voy en el autobús!

-Pero nosotros podemos ha- ¡Aaah, Taicho! ¡Espéreme!

-¿No quieres quedarte?

-No sola.

-Que lástima.

-…

-¿Taicho?

-¿Matsumoto?

-Ir en autobús es divertido.

-…

-¿No esta de acuerdo?

-Hm.

-Nosotros necesitamos esto en la Soul Society también.

-¿Para qué?

-Porque, tú no tienes que hacer nada para ir de un lugar a otro.

-Eso solo puede venir de ti.

-Y tú puedes esperar el autobús junto a tu Taicho.

-¡Por favor, no!

-¡Para la próxima vez nosotros deberíamos preparar algunos juegos!

-…

-¿Está pensando los juegos?

-…

-Taicho ¿Dónde tenemos que bajarnos?

-¡Pensé que tú lo sabías?

-¿Yo? No, ¿Por qué?

-¡Tú dijiste que este es el autobús que tenemos que coger!

-¿Lo hice?

-Grrrr..

-…

-Pienso que solo quiero dar un paseo en autobús.

-¡Matsumoto! ¿Esa es la única razón porque yo paré de trabajar para acompañarte?

-Uhm… si quiere decirlo así.

-¡MATSUMOTO!

-Taicho ¿A dónde se va?

-Estoy saliendo del autobús.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi trabajo me espera.

-¡Déjelo esperar! ¡Es bastante aburrido!

-…

-¡Och, Taicho!

-Te veo luego.

-¡Espere! ¡Espéreme!

-…

-Oh, ¿Ahora tendremos que esperar al siguiente autobús?

-Eso parece.

-Fantástico ¿Y cuantos juegos ha preparado?

-…

-¿Taicho?

-…

-¿Esta esperando otra vez?

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo llegará el autobús que estamos esperando?

-En cualquier momento.

-¿Y USTED quiere esperar TANTO TIEMPO?

-…

-…

-¿Taicho?

-¿Sí?

-Ahora estoy tranquila.

-Bien.

-Pero solo sí usted realmente quiere.

-¡Quiero eso desde hace una hora!

-Piénselo cuidadosamente, probablemente usted estará aburrido.

-¡He pensado en ello!

-Piénselo otra vez.

-¡MA-TSU-MO-TO!

-¿Ha tomado una decisión?

-…

-Parece que no.

-…

-… Taicho, ¡No puedo estarme quieta!

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé, eso es solo mío.

-Cambia, probablemente te gustarás más entonces.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Usted es malo, Taicho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a usted no le gusto.

-Estate quieta y entonces me gustarás.

-¡Yo soy como soy! Hmpf.

-Entonces no me gustas.

-…

-…

-¡Taichoooooooooooo!

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¡No le gusto, eso es lo que pasa!

-¿Nunca has pensado una razón por lo que eso puede pasar?

-… ¿Realmente no le gusto?

-…

-Adios.

-…

-Taicho-baka.

-… ¡Ah, el autobús!

-¡Me siento en el asiento de la ventana!

-¿Cuál ventana? El autobús no viene.

-Hmpf, no volveré a hablar con usted más Taicho, es todo por su culpa.

-No hay nada que quiera más.

-…

-…

-…

-¿Ofendida?

-…

-¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Ese es el autobús y esta vez es cierto!

-Hmpf.

-Puedes sentarte en la ventana.

-Aah, Taicho, me gusta… incluso si usted es malo.

-Vale, tú también me gustas un poco.

-Lo sabía.

-¡Para de exagerar y no me abraces en sitios públicos!

-Jeje, así es como soy.

-¡Entonces yo te odiaré tarde o temprano!

-Mentiroso.

-Nosotros volveremos a casa pronto y podremos empezar nuestro trabajo.

-Genial.

-Finalmente nuestro papeleo estará hecho. ¡La siguiente parada es la nuestra!

-Veo la luz en sus ojos – el trabajo se esta acercando.

-Vamos.

-¿Debo?

-Sí, ¡El trabajo quiere verte otra vez!

-Pero a mi no me gusta el trabajo.

-Tú al trabajo tampoco, vámonos ahora.

-¡Prefiero esperar!

-Si quieres. Si tú quieres encontrarme, estoy en la tienda de Urahara.

-Iré y le daré ánimos.

-Estoy emocionado.

-Genial, vamos.

-Será un milagro si consigo algo hoy.

-Creo en usted, Taicho.

-No lo dudo.

-Jiji.

-…

**fIN**

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

Aquí la explicación de porque este fic. Como siempre, a mi me mueve el IC, y este fic desprende IC por los poros. Aun sin descripciones, me imagino exactamente lo que pasa y, sinceramente, me rio muchísimo. Matsumoto súper pesada (como siempre xD) y Hitsugaya con esa paciencia de santo aguantándola y encima, dándola coba (Cuando se rinde y juegan al veo veo, o al escenita de "¡Vale, me gustas un poco!" Es que son perfectos)

Y bueno, el humor es genial, tiene cada puntazo... increible.

Congratulation for the authors ^o^

(Y dejen Review, siempre sube el ánimo xD)


End file.
